gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ch'vyalthan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tyrion Lannister page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 23:38, October 28, 2012 Editing issues Hello maester, Sorry you are having these problems, it sounds really frustrating. I am not a technical expert, just an admin here on this wiki (and a few others). Well done for finding community central; those guys are generally more knowledgeable than me about technical issues. I would also suggest turning off visual editing in , using the source mode editor only might help with load times. I will ask User:XD1 if they have any further suggestions, they are an admin here but also an employee of wikia. I have no problems with you editing as an IP user, registering is entirely optional. It is just easier to remember who is who when they have a name, and as the automated message says it hides your IP address. --Opark 77 (talk) 09:06, October 29, 2012 (UTC) "In the books" You have been making some mistakes with the purpose of the "in the books" section, particularly for Tyrion Lannister: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyrion_Lannister&diff=58351&oldid=58180 The "In the Books" section that you rewrote is almost as long as the main article. It contains entire sections such as this one: :"The most important of the defenses for the city that Tyrion builds is a huge chain that stretches across the whole of Blackwater Rush. The wildfire is loaded onto several small derelict water crafts not one big ship, and wildfire is being catapulted in as well, and most of Joffrey's fleet is in the Blackwater with them when it all goes up (Tyrion explains that the ships would have been lost anyway and, if they hadn't sailed out to meet Stannis' forces, it would have seen to be a trap). Once all of Stannis' fleet had entered, (except for Sallador Saan whose ships had been ordered to stay out in the bay as backup) the chain was raised, this prevented the ships from leaving and the burning ships, pushed up against the chain by the current as they tried to flee the fire, allowed the spread of the fire from one ship to another." This isn't about "Tyrion", it's about the "Battle of the Blackwater". It isn't "wrong", it just fits better on a more relevant article (the "in the Books" section for "Battle of the Blackwater"). Some of the more important cast members (Tyrion, Arya, Cersei, etc.) will eventually have quite long "in the books" sections, 4-5 seasons into this show. But on the Character biographies, they should stick to major differences. The episode guide is for the other differences in the "narrative" taken as a whole. I'll revise the Tyrion Lannister page to show you what I mean... --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:23, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Brevity is the soul of wit (Hamlet Act II Scene II). I'm fixing up the "In the books" sections now (I lost power for two days). What you need to keep in mind is this: the "in the books" section on a given article is primarily intended to aid the TV-first fans. Thus they're not supposed to be an exhaustive and comprehensive list of differences between the books and TV series -- that would be handled in the Episode guide. Character articles in particular (and other non-episode articles) are more about...explaining the "significant differences" to a TV-first viewer. The focus in those sections should be on what's different, and even then only on particularly large changes -- for one-shot characters we'd probably give more detail, but with the amount of space needed to cover major characters such as Tyrion, Edmure, etc. we don't really need to go over a blow-by-blow of how their scenes might be slightly re-ordered and condensed in adaptation. Also, for characters, proceed from the general to the specific -- general differences about appearance, personality, and biographical details should go first in the "In the books" section, and only subsequently explain in chronological order what changed as the TV narrative progresses.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:27, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Your edits on Hodor were good. But this one paragraph here I removed: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Hodor?diff=58460&oldid=58459 You've sort of got to ask, "what does this have to do with Hodor?"--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:52, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Categories I'm afraid I've had to revert many of your recent edits from the past 24 hours. At present we have an "actor" category, which is probably sufficient. We don't have an "adult actor" category, so a "child actor" one is somewhat redundant. More to the point you were adding it to articles such as Bran, and Tommen, who are, of course characters, not actors. Furthermore you added it to characters who have not even been portrayed by any actor, such as Aegon. As for the "magic user" cat, again it seemed somewhat redundant, as Mirri Maz Duur and Thoros already had categories that are relevant to their usage of magic, and Hallyne practices alchemy, which is science, not magic. I hope this helps. Jayden Matthews (talk) 11:48, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, sorry for the late response. I've been a bit recently. And try not to worry to much, you're just going through a learning curve, same as everyone else when they first join. In answer to your questions, I honestly don't think that a "juvenile character" cat is necessary, although you may wish to ask an administrator, such as Opark, who is a really nice guy, and is always very helpful. As for Hallyne, my memory's a bit fuzzy. I recall the conversation between him and Tyrion in the second book where he explains about the surge in production, but was this the case on the show? Remember that this wiki is devoted to the screen adaptation, with the differences being noted in separate sections. And yes, I did mean the Lord of Light cat, but now I think on it perhaps a "magic practitioner" cat would serve as a useful hub for all such characters, but like I said you should ask an admin to be sure. Also just for future reference, when starting a new topic on a talk-page you should add a new section headline to separate your topic from the ones above. Finally, I want you to know that although I'm not an admin I'm always happy to help with any problems you experience, or to answer any queries. Kind regards. Jayden Matthews (talk) 11:06, November 9, 2012 (UTC) As Jayden has already pointed out, "child actor" is a redundant category, and you were adding it to the Character pages, not "Actor" pages.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:51, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello, Welcome! Hi, Ch'vylthan, and thank you for the warm welcome. :) I, too, haven't been around here long enough to be an expert (lol, I only joined yesterday), but I'll get the swing of things. Anyways, as you suggested, I'll go hit up The Dragon Demands or one of the admins with a message regarding Tyrion's page - assuming nobody replies to my message on his article's talk page. Savannah Star 16:32, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Magic We can't really use a category for "magic users" because of how magic works in the A Song of Ice and Fire series: George R.R. Martin has made it a point that magic in the story isn't just "fantasy science", i.e. technical knowledge with complex rules, but which theoretically anyone with a playbook can master like a skill. It's much more like magic in The Lord of the Rings: magic is incomprehensible by rational rules, that's what makes it "magic". To a degree, you can *sort of* manipulate magical elements within the world, but Martin has pointed out that even people who THINK they know what they're doing with Magic -- Melisandre, the Alchemists, the Targaryens, etc. -- are really "screwing around with powers beyond their comprehension" -- and yes, they're often able to achieve certain desired effects, but they never truly master it. -- More to the point, as a result of this....it isn't "Dungeons and Dragons" where there's an actual character-class of "Spellcasters"....nor even like Star Wars, in which certain people are "Jedi/Sith" or not. People can use magical objects or incantations within the A Song of Ice and Fire series without quite realizing it. Melisandre claims to have magical powers, but there are also other things that come up in the books in such a way that such a category really doesn't make sense. Is Frodo Baggins a "magic user" because he uses a magical invisibility ring? Etc. etc. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:12, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Book spoilers Do not add information from A Storm of Swords or later books, these are also spoilers. And be careful with your writing, you are making several spelling mistakes.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:40, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Iron Throne room Hey Grand Maester! Just for future reference "see also" sections should go at the bottom of the page, not the top, and should be headlined. Also if an administrator puts an article forth for deletion it's not generally acceptable to just remove the tag without discussion. If you think the article should stay (which I agree with, by the way) you should make a case for it on the talk page. Cheers. The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 16:20, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :It's not a problem, and you're right about Sesion 3, it's gibberish! Hopefully an admin will dispose of it soon. Also, remember to sign all your talk-page posts, and to start topics with a new section headline. Thanks. The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 17:04, December 3, 2012 (UTC) The article has been rewritten, cleaned up and moved.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:54, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Doreah This is the edit you made to Doreah two weeks ago: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Doreah?diff=59266&oldid=58341 I was busy with Hurricane Sandy and mid-terms so I wasn't able to respond to this. The image you added has been up on there for over two weeks. You added in an image the width of the entire text space for this wiki. You have no idea how to use image files. That, in and of itself, is no big fault: what shocks me is that you didn't have the courtesy to remove an image that distorted a wiki page so drastically. What part of your mental wiring decided that it was alright as it was? This is an embarrassment.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :I've noticed that in the past two days you've got right on editing other pages, but ignoring this direct criticism, making no attempt to explain or simply revert it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:53, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry about not correcting the Doreah picture earlier. I was under the impression that you had already done it. When the picture is at the bottom of the article in gallery, you don't have to put in the "thumb" notation. I didn't realize that it worked differently for the note section. When I mess up putting a picture in, it changes the width of the article, that didn't happen when the too large picture was in the note section, so i didnt realize it was wrong. I have changed it.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 03:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::No, you only changed it because I pointed out your mistake. As you've admitted, you'd have just left it like that, as you already did for two weeks: yet more damage left in your wake. Do you even notice these corrections everyone else is making?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) "In the books" Hey, Ch'vyalthan. Just a quick reminder about the "in the books" sections... they really are supposed to contain the absolute bear minimum, and not go into too much detail. All that "he said she said, to which he replied" stuff just isn't necessary. Thanks for understanding. The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 11:59, December 9, 2012 (UTC) "Show preview" Hi there. If I can make a quick suggestion? You might like to use the "show preview" button when editing. This allows you to see what your changes will look like without actually altering the article so that you can correct any mistakes before hitting publish. I say this because some of your recent changes have been somewhat nonsensical. On Lancel's page, for example "She reading letter" and "He ask if it all exciting". Also, you're still going into too much detail in regards to the "in the books" sections. The stuff about House Redwyne not declaring for Renly, and Horror and Slobber being held captive by Joffrey. As these events didn't/haven't played out in the show it would be considered a spoiler (albeit a minor one) for those who haven't read the books. Thanks for listening. The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 11:44, December 10, 2012 (UTC) The Complete Guide to Westeros "I've started working on the Complete Guide of Westeros. There it's easy, you just write down every single word." No...no, you blatantly don't just write down every word. Yikes. It was an utter mistake to just write down transcripts. Your edits have been reverted.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:15, December 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Wordage Well, I know it's not always easy to "put it into words", as you said, but that is somewhat the whole point of this. That is, to say creative, original writing, and not copying things down verbatim. Something you might find useful is using a word document, and spending a decent amount of time writing down what you want to say and making sure it's grammatically correct before transferring it to the wiki. The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 14:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps nonsensical was a tad harsh, considering that I understood the gist of what you were trying to say. "grammatically incorrect" would be fairer. The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 16:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Describe what is wrong with this edit This is an edit you made to the page on "Lancel Lannister" only three days ago. Click the link here to see the red lettering highlighting your change http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Lancel_Lannister?diff=61137&oldid=61074 Old version: :"While Jaime is gone, Lancel is seen being sexually intimate with his cousin Cersei. He asks her a series of questions including wondering if war is exciting. Cersei is irritated and tells him to get back into bed." Your version: :"Lancel is seen being sexually intimate with his cousin Cersei. She is reading letter, Lancel asks her if it is about the war, and tells her that it all exciting. He asks what "our next move is." Cersei is irritated and tells him to stop talking and get back into bed." Describe, in your own words, what the grammatical errors that you made in this edit are. This is not a rhetorical question.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:54, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi You really think so?? -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 02:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Not yet. -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 02:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Will do!! -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 02:54, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sandboxes Hey, Ch'vyalthan! I'm not sure if you knew this already, but users are permitted to create a an extension of their userpage called a "sandbox", which you can use to write up a draft (in wiki format) of whatever you're working on before submitting it. I think this is preferable to publishing half-finished edits with "to be continued" written at the bottom. Let me know if you're interested in this, and I'll show you how to do it. 09:42, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, here is your new sandbox. Enjoy! If you let me know a particular time when you're going to be online tommorow I'll show you how to upload images. 18:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Just let me know when you're free. 08:59, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Qarth Qarth isn't a particularly interesting visual, at least not in the screenshots you've been using. What is the appeal?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC) How to load images and a question You have been extremely irresponsible and rude in adding images to this wiki. You don't know how to manipulate images, or even how to load images -- these are utterly basic functions. Nonetheless, you then went on a weeks'-long binge of taking existing images already on the wiki, and copy-pasting them into other articles....even when they barely feature the characters involved. I.e. if Littlefinger was in the background of an image, and out of focus, you'd add the image and say it was about Littlefinger, instead of finding a better image...OR, simply doing nothing. This is a serious, non-rhetorical question: why did you keep adding such a large number of images, after you openly admitted you didn't know what you were doing? No, this isn't that you needed to experiment around to gain experience; you weren't trying to manipulate images and failing...you were just making the same mistakes over and over again, with no attempt to learn on a trial and error basis. I point to the mishap on the Doreah page: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Doreah?oldid=59266 You simply abandoned the page after that. Instead of taking one article and trying to play around with ONE image until you learned how wikis work, you burned through dozens of articles slapping in images so quickly it was difficult for the rest of us to keep up with the mess." There's nothing wrong with not understanding how wiki images work. What *IS* wrong is that you've made no serious or significant attempt to learn, but kept on going and ignoring these mistakes. That being said... How to load images onto a Wiki Step 1 - Do you see the bar along the top of the main page that says "On the Wiki - Episodes - Characters - Actors - Community"? Next to this on the same line is a button that says "Contribute", with a drop-down arrow. Click on Contribute to bring up the drop-down menu, and select Add a Photo. Step 2 - This brings you to the "Upload Photo" page. On the very first line, you see a button that says "Browse". Click on this button to bring up a folder directory for your own computer. For example, you can select an image on your desktop. (You don't have to actually write in the source destination by hand under "Destination Filename" - using "Browse" does this automatically). Scroll down the page and on the lower left you will see a red button that says "Upload file". This will upload the file. That's it, that's all you need to do to upload image files. This is painfully easy, and had you put any actual effort into "experimenting around with images" you'd have tried clicking on the navigation bar buttons to see if any of them does this. ---'at any point, did you pause and ask yourself, "hey, what does that button that says "Contribute" do?"' No, you weren't trying to improve your understanding of how images work. I see you've been starting to ask around about this....after six weeks of deluging us with bad or irrelevant images, and after FREQUENT complaints from other people that you don't know how to do this. This was irresponsible. Step 3 is adding in licensing information, but that's pretty easy, just copy-paste from other images. If worst comes to worst, just don't worry about it, the admins are usually careful about adding those. Please drop what you're doing and make "learning how to use wiki-tools" your top priority. We will make the time to help. .... ...I'm sorry to be harsh, because I guess it seemed daunting originally; "you don't know what you don't know" and all. But adding images to the wiki is actually a fairly easy two-step process.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Not acknowledging this criticism is seen as ignoring it. Respond. The admins have already removed an image you loaded onto Petyr Baelish because it was out of focus and in the background, this is what I was talking about: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Petyr_Baelish?diff=62674&oldid=62053 --The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat. Okay, let's go in the chat room. 17:01, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Creating articles I'll write this out for you, just so you have a permanent record. Writing a new article is almost the same as uploading images, which The Dragon Demands explained for you above. You click the "Contribute" button in the top right hand corner of the screen and select "Add a page". You then choose "blank page" and there you have it. When transferring stuff from your sandbox you simply highlight the whole text and copy/paste it. Following on from our discussion in the chat room... please try and be honest in the future. Like I said, I don't mind helping you, but I don't appreciate being lied to, or having my time wasted. Thank you. 17:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Let's not get into this right now. Just please try and be more mindful. I'm not spending all this time trying to help you for my own amusement. And, as The Dragon has pointed out above, you should try and make an effort to respond to messages on your talk-page, as it's rather bad-faith to ignore people when they're trying to help you. Also, once again, try and remember not to post messages in sections that aren't related to what you're saying, as you just did on my talk-page. Thank you. 20:44, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::No, just frustrated. The phrase "exercise in futility" springs to mind. 12:22, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Née The correct way to refer to women who have married names, such as Catelyn Tully Stark, is not "Catelyn Stark, formerly Tully". The correct way is "Catelyn Stark, née Tully." Moreover, you'd only really mention this at the beginning of her article, not in articles that happen to mention her in passing.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:10, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Tournament vs Tourney While both terms are acceptable, the actual title of the article used on here is "Tournament", not "Tourney". Why have you been exclusively using Tourney? I had to change them all to "Tournament".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC) A Golden Crown recap You have edited other articles. Is this one finished? With proper images and links to other articles?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Not just any image You have added a promotional image of the valyrian steel dagger and the Book of Lineages with the text: "Eddard consults the Book of...". Yet the image doesn't show Ned... use screenshots to illustrate... not just any promotional that is similar to the subject. That's the kind of shabby work that has the The Dragon fed up. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:06, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm happy you have noticed this Gonzalo: given that you describe it as "shabby", are you also not amused by this?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:09, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Writing style And to make matters worse. Just from "Scene 18": * "Arya looks a bit sick" * "You can see the wheels turning in Eddard's head" * "Arya must practically drag Sansa" This looks like the summary on a blog. We are not a blog, this is an encyclopedia and it must be written in the most serious way possible. We don't use sarcasm, or metaphores, or personal interpretation. Clean it up. Also: "Stunned Lord Eddard closes the book. He realizes that this is proof that Prince Joffrey is not King Roberts true born heir." Can you see the three mistakes you just made.? I don't care if other recaps have metaphores, or sarcasm, or ironic comments. Those are mistakes that must be cleaned up. Get to work. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Info between parenthesis It looks terrible, use commas or "-" --Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:32, December 30, 2012 (UTC). :Indeed. It looks ridiculous to put entire sentences in parenthesis...and not just in sheer length. You don't just make a separate sentence ENTIRELY in parenthesis! "Tyrion meets with Littlefinger. (Littlefinger implicated that the Valyrian steel dagger was Tyrion's). Tyrion wants Littlefinger to go to Harrenhal." -- that looks absurd, but you've been doing it with alarming frequency.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:05, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Remember Ch'vyalthan that you don't have the explain every little detail and reference. Let the reader explore. For example, in Alton Lannister's article it is completely irrelevant to explain that Ned's bones end up being delivered by Littlefinger to Catelyn in Renly's camp near Storm's End. Character biographies are not episode summaries. Though in all fairness several editors have been making that mistake.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:08, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I do put sentences in parenthesis, usually when I'm giving background information. However, the example that you quoted was not one of mine. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 05:48, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :This is part of this conversation, stop moving it back to my talk page.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:01, December 30, 2012 (UTC) New categories This Cambrian Explosion of uncategorized new categories with a single article (like House Lannister of Lannisport) and, for example, adding Willis Wode to House Tully is completely unneccessary... please undo it... particularly the vassal houses categories with less than three articles in them.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 09:20, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :The problem is having too many categories with too few articles in them. Personally I find that listing vassal lords in the houses of their liege lords is confusing. Under that logic all lords should be listed in the category of the royal house because they are sworn to their king.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:49, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Simple, just the house they DIRECTLY serve. For example, the smallfolk of Winterfell serve the Starks so it fits. Rodrik Cassel serves the Starks, so it is listed as a Stark. However, Loras Tyrell, ultimately, serves only his family, so he goes as Tyrell, not as KL Baratheon because, while part of the royal court he's not part of the King's household like... say Pycelle.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:15, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Renly Baratheon didn't bother forming his own formal cadet branch for his faction. We don't really have distinct category names for "House Baratheon" before the War of the Five Kings and then Renly's faction. No, Renly's faction isn't "House Baratheon of Storm's End"....because even the "House Baratheon" of a hundred years ago was "House Baratheon of Storm's End" -- that's like "House Stark of Winterfell".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Well met! Hello there. I'm new to this site, having signed up today, I'm just taking this opportunity to introduce myself to users of distinction, such as yourself, and to offer my assistance in any way I can.--The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 20:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : Hello, and welcome to the wiki. Don't know about being a user of distinction, as I'm still learning my way around here, but I do edit a lot. Hope to see your around.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 22:37, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Likewise.--The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 23:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Really? I must admit to a certain degree of annoyance at your recent edits to Melisandre. How is it that the Bastard of Bolton, a user who has been on the wiki for less that two days knows when you're doing something wrong (and has the good sense to follow policy) but you don't? You've been told again, and again and again about this, but you continue to do it. Why? To quote the Dragon Demands - this is not a rhetorical question! 19:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Not responding to these criticisms in any way reflects very poorly on your conduct. "Responding" could be as simple as posting "I'm sorry" (then even ignoring it). But ignoring weeks of criticism is petulant. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) IPad and editing tired You shall answer these two questions: 1 - Describe how frequently you "edit tired"....because you need only look at our "Contribution" page records to see that I'm editing up to 2 or 3 AM EST, often at the same time you are...and I do not make the same sloppy mistakes which you've brushed off as "I was editing late at night and I was tired". 2 - Do you rely entirely on an IPad to contribute to this wiki? You've mentioned in the past that you think you make spelling errors because you're using an IPad. IPads are not designed for large-scale word processing...why would you rely on this to contribute?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:14, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but the IPad is all I have to use right now. And I am sorry. I am not ignoring you, I listen and adjust my editing. I used to do most of my editing on the "In the books section", now I hardly ever edit this section. I will stop entirely editing this section, if you think I make too many mistakes. I am doing much better with my spelling and punctuation. I reread several times. I always go back and correct anything pointed out to me that I did wrong. All I can say is that I'm sorry and that I will keep trying. I am definitely better than I used to be. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 22:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Do not respond to direct questions I've asked on your talk page by posting on my Talk page, it splits up the conversation...and I'm not the only one discussing these criticisms.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:11, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::You hardly ever edit the "in the books" section anymore because multiple other contributors criticized you for weeks that you had no idea how to write one of those; you were just copying an entire page worth's of information from AWOIAF. The whole point of the "in the books" sections is to summarize for the sake of TV first fans, not to make an exhaustive list. So your answer was to give up? You haven't demonstrated that you are capable of "learning" anything? What was your final fallback? To make rote transcripts of episodes? Anyone with ears and a copy of an episode could have done that. No, you are NOT doing better in spelling and punctuation, otherwise multiple other editors wouldn't be pervasively criticizing you for this. It is irrelevant if you're sorry, don't start pleading or fawning, SIMPLY STOP MAKING SO MANY MISTAKES. No, you are not "better than you used to be".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:11, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::The IPad is all you have to use right now? How is this our problem?! If an editor came on here and said "sorry, but the only keyboard I have to type on is messing all of the vowel keys"...would we tolerate that? But that isn't even the case....even if using an IPad means that you hit the wrong keys often....why the heck aren't you SPELLCHECKING before you hit "publish" on an article you're editing? If you know you have problems hitting the wrong letters on an IPad, why haven't you been proofreading yourself?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:15, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Image captions You have NOT improved, and you are still making basic mistakes in spelling, grammar, and punctuation. Case in point...why the heck do you keep randomly capitalizing words in image captions which should not be capitalized? You do this pervasively....even when other editors (not just me) have pointed out how weird and incorrect it is. Serious question: have you...even noticed when we complain about this, in edit summaries? Take this edit to the "Roose Bolton" article which you made barely FOUR HOURS ago: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Roose_Bolton?diff=64041&oldid=63988 You added the caption, "Robb Stark and Roose Bolton make plans to Retake Winterfell" ---why the heck is "Retake" capitalized?! This sort of random capitalization which you've been doing doesn't fit into any known capitalization scheme. I could understand if you were using Headline style and just capitalizing everything...which would be "Robb and Roose Make Plans to Retake Winterfell".....but you didn't capitalize every word. Again....haven't you noticed the frequent points when we edit these? When I've been making dozens of edits asking "why is this capitalized?" --->More to the point, this happened TODAY, only FOUR HOURS ago. Yet you're so myopic that you honestly think you've "improved" your pervasive spelling errors?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Look I'm sorry for snapping yesterday, but you must understand how frustrating this is for everyone? Surely at some point while you were writing that paragraph you must have thought to yourself "I'm going into great detail about a character and plot point that hasn't appeared in the show. I've been told not to do this. I should stop and not hit publish." Surely? And I'm sorry, but you've done this so frequently over the past two months that "I was tired" really isn't a valid excuse. In fact it sounds rather foolish. 12:56, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :And why did you replace the bottom image in Roose Bolton's article when the one above it depicts the exact same scene? 13:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Still making mistakes From "Sack of King's Landing - House Targaryen" Possessive apostrophe: you wrote: "Aerys rule" "Aerys Kingsguard"... its "Aerys''rule" and "Aerys'' Kingsguard"... words ending in "s" require an apostrophe when the following noun "belongs" to the previous noun. Also, in "Aerys former friend the treacherous Tywin Lannister" you make the same mistake and forgot to add a comma between "friend" and "the treacherous". It should've read "Aerys'''' former friend,' the treacherous Tywin Lannister. Be careful because this is one of your recurrent mistakes and one of the reasons I, for one, is getting tired of cleaning up after you. BTW, "Precede" means "to happen before something"... the word you were looking for is "proceed", and in past tense its "proceeded". --Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:49, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Theon's photo I removed it because its a group image and Theon isnt' important in it. Hell, he's standing sideways. And while we are at it, capitalize "direwolf Mother" is incorrect.--Gonzalo84 :This isn't the first time that you've been warned about adding ''irrelevant images to articles...moreover, I TOLD you how to load up new images. You still seem to rely on just "finding images in other articles" and hoping for the best. And didn't I JUST warn you about randomly capitalizing words?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) New categories #2 All those new categories for noble houses... don't you think they should've been categorized?Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:23, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Categories What I meant is that categories with less than two articles are pointless (for example: House Blackwood, House Reyne) and should be removed from their respective articles... also you are writing Cat'A'gories everywhere. BE CAREFUL!--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:19, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :You're also categorizing all wrong. When a characer is listed his birth house category, they should be categorized on a first name basis. For example, both Sandor and Gregor Clegane shouldn't be listed as Clegane, Sandor or Clegane, Gregor. Pay attention to how articles are categorized instead of just going nuts.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:26, January 4, 2013 (UTC)